


That was when I ruled the world

by ihopethatuburn



Series: Musical Peter Parker [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, musical Peter Parker, musical tony stark, theyre cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihopethatuburn/pseuds/ihopethatuburn
Summary: peter and tony fluff with a piano and a microphone





	That was when I ruled the world

**Author's Note:**

> hi y’all! this is also short and i’m not the biggest fan of this but it’s okay ig. i love this song so . that’s nice !
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments because it really makes my day!! also leave prompts if u want for future musical irondad/spiderson/avengers fics :)

Peter yawned, looking up from his work at the clock. It was 2:00 am already? It felt like only a couple hours ago that Tony was taking him down to the lab, talking about fixing his spiderman suit and lecturing him about being more careful when he was out on patrol.

Tony also seemed to have noticed the time.

“Sh-uuuuugar, Pepper’s gonna have my head for keeping you down here for this long. Come on Underoos, time for bed.”

Peter nodded, yawning again. He slid off his stool, almost falling over in the process - god, patrolling until midnight every night really took a toll on a teenage boy - and followed Tony out of the lab and into the elevator.

Once they got to their floor, Peter dragged his feet into his room. Not bothering to get into his pyjamas, he flopped straight onto the bed and fell asleep.

****

Peter woke, disorientated. Where was he?

Oh, right. Stark Towers.

He rolled over, moaning, to check the time. It was only 3 am? Seriously? Normally he was the deepest of sleepers, and fell asleep no worries. (Tony still teased him about the time he fell asleep in training with Clint, but hey, he’d had a quiz in chemistry that day that he’d been revising for all night, on top of his patrol, so could you blame him?)

His throat was about as dry as Nat’s sense of humour, so he decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He’d go straight back to sleep after.

Five minutes later, having placed his glass in the dishwasher, he started down the hall again when he heard a noise in the distance.

It sounded like someone was playing a piano? No, that couldn’t be right. Tony didn’t play, and neither did Pepper as far as he knew. They were the only ones in the tower at the moment, the rest of the Avengers being away on various missions, so Peter had no idea who it was.

Despite that, his curiosity got the best of him, and he decided to follow the noise.

He padded gently through the hall, past his mentor’s room, until he reached the room where the noise appeared to be coming from.

He paused outside the room, sucking in a sharp intake of breath. The song coming from the room was by Coldplay. Coldplay was one of Tony’s favourite bands, which he often played down in the labs, and this song was amongst his favourites. He had no clue why he could hear it coming from inside this room.

Peter pushed open the door a little, cringing when it creaked. The piano music didn’t stop, though - whoever was playing seemed too engrossed in the music.

Peeking in, Peter saw a dark haired man at a beautiful white piano. He seemed to be loving the music, and he hummed every so often, if a little out of tune.

That’s when Peter realised.

This man was Tony.

Peter had about 100 questions.

One. Since when did Tony play the piano?

Two. Why is Tony playing the piano at 3am?

The list went on, but before Peter could wonder any more, the music stopped. 

Tony turned around to see Peter Parker standing, shocked to see his mentor playing the piano. And Tony was equally shocked to see him. 

“Peter? What are you doing here? You should be in bed!”

Peter took a step forward. 

“What are you doing here? Why are you playing the piano at 3am?”

Tony sighed.

“I-I love to play the piano. But I don’t want anyone to find out, because I’d never hear the end of it. All the Avengers would tease me. Imagine, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, fucking Iron Man for God’s sake, playing piano! It’s embarrassing!”

Peter smiled at him.

“I don’t think it’s embarrassing, Mr. Stark. You’re really good. And also, what’s wrong with playing the piano? Imagine, at an Avengers party, you just start playing the piano, with me singing. Literally, name a more iconic duo than we could be. I’ll wait.”

Tony was silent for a beat.

“You know what, Mr. Parker? I think you could be onto something. But for now, you need to get to sleep. Pepper is going to be annoyed enough at me as it is.

****

“Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention,” announced Tony. “Peter and I have a little... something, we’d like to show.”

Everyone waited, expecting a speech. Then Tony strode across the room, to the piano everyone had just assumed was for decoration.

Peter stood next to him, a microphone stand in front of him. He gave Tony a shaky smile, before Tony started playing.

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning, I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never a honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

It was a wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh, who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Calvary choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Calvary choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

At the end, most of the Avengers found they had tears in their eyes. Even Nat whispered to Pepper, “Since when does Tony play the piano? And Peter? That kid is like, the shyest kid I know? Since when is he so good at singing?”, to which Pepper just shook her head, too proud of both her boys to talk.

And they were all happy, for now at least.


End file.
